My First Time
by Cledism is my religion
Summary: A story about the lead up to Cloe and Ved having their first time. Fluff Oneshot.


**Title: My First Time **

**Summary: My version of how Cloe gets to have her first time with Ved. It is told from Cloe's point of view. ONESHOT. **

**A/N: This is my first fan fiction story, so I hope you like it. Please R&R**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the tribe (if I did then there would be WAY more CLEDISM!)**

I awoke the sound of Mouse (the resident rascal in the mall) demanding for breakfast. Salene (the resident mother figure in the mall) said "Go get a 'T' bar"

"Cloe!" she yelled, "Get out of bed!" "Don't tell me what to do; I can get out of bed when I want!" I yelled back.

There was no reply. Good. I waited 20 minutes before I get out of bed. I was excited about today; I was going to meet Ved, my boyfriend. Well, he wasn't technically my boyfriend, only the Mallrats knew about our relationship. Ved's tribe, the Technos, didn't know anything-not even his brother, Jay, knew the extent of our relationship. Ved had told Jay that we weren't serious, that I meant nothing to him and that he was just having fun. Of course I knew different, he did love me deep down...somewhere. I could feel it in his lips every time he kissed me, I could see it in his eyes every time he looked at me and I could hear it in his voice every time he used one his corny lines on me. That and the fact he kept on coming back when I kept on rejecting him.

I got ready (not an easy task) and did my makeup before I went into the cafe.

Lex gave me a look (the same look he had been giving me since Ved and I had gotten together). I walked past him and grabbed a 'T' bar, and promptly walked out.

"Where are you going?" Salene asked. "Why, what do you care?" I replied. "I'm going out" I said "Bye" and left for the hotel.

I got into the hotel easily enough by showing them the mallrat symbol on the back of my hand. I wandered the halls without tunning into any Technos-but this time I didn't go to Ved's room, I went to Ebony's. Dee had told me that she would be in room at this time of day.

I knocked on her door three times before she opened. I looked into the familiar face of Ebony; long braids, dark eye shadow and red and black clothes.

"Yes?" she asked wearily.

"Can I come in?" I asked tentatively.

She sighed and moved aside-"Why have you woken me at suck a un-godly hour?"

"I have a favour to ask you," I explained

She got that look on her face that signified that she didn't particularly want to do me a favour.

I pushed on.

"I was wondering if I could borrow some, um..." I fumbled for words.

"Yes?"

"Some, er, revealing clothing..."

She raised her eyebrows.

"Suuuuuure..." she said sarcastically

"Ebony" I pleaded" I need them, I'm going to see Ved!"

"Ah"

Ebony went towards her wardrobe and picked a low cut red leather top and some tight leather pants with holes up the sides.

"Thanks" I mumbled looking at the risqué outfit.

Ebony wriggled her eyebrows.

"so, why are you dressed up?" I asked when spotting her outfit, I looked around "And why are there candles everywhere?"

She bit her lip "Jay's coming over"

I raised my eyebrows, "I better get going then," She nodded and smiled slyly.

So I headed back to the mall. \

"Where have you been? Did you go see that Techno boyfriend of yours-Ved?" Lex asked.

"No. What's it to you?" I retorted"I went to Ebony" I flicked back my hair.

He laughed,"What you do, commit a crime?"

I stormed off, hating Lex.

I went to my room and changed out of my normal clothes and slid into my new ones-the ones that Ebony had lent to me. They fit perfectly-Ebony must've had them when she was back with the Locos, or when she joined the Mallrats at Eagle Mountain. Either way, I looked absolutely A-MAZ-ING in them.

Now all I needed to do was get past Salene, Mouse, Lex, Pride and anyone else who was in the mall. 'Great' I thought, 'piece o' cake'-I laughed sardonically. 'Not'

I walked out of my room, checking around every corner and listening intently. There was no sound.

"Where you think you're going, young lady?"

'Oh crap', I thought as I turned around and saw Salene and Pride.

"Uh, hi?" I stammered.

Pride and Salene shared a look and seemed to have a silent conversation.

"And what are you wearing?"

I looked down.

"You look like Ebony!" exclaimed Salene. "Are those by any chance actually Ebony's?"

I nodded sheepishly.

I started to walk off.

"Where do you thing you're going, young lady?" Salene repeated."Out" I said, ending all conversation.

So that was it, I walked out.

I arrived at the hotel not a moment too soon because when I got there, Ram left, so Ved was free to go. I tapped on his bedroom door and went in. "Ved?" I asked "Where are you?"

I noticed something in the shadows but it wasn't Ved, it looked like him-but bigger. Jay; it had to be.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Ebony?"

He whirled around, it appeared that he was rummaging through Ved's stuff.

He straightened up "More importantly what are _you_ doing here?"

I struggled for an answer. Back then jay didn't know about all of mine and Ved's history. I decided to tell him the truth.

"I came to see Ved" I said.

Before Jay could say anything the door suddenly started to open. "I was never here, you never saw me" Jay hastily hissed as he hid in Ved's bathroom.

"Hey Ved" I said as he entered the room. "Hey babe", he answered "ready to go?"

"Yes"

"WOAH! What are you wearing?" He exclaimed spotting me outfit.

"Ebony lent it to me, do you like it?"

H went all mellow and wrapped his arms around my waist as he pulled me in for a kiss. I was soft and sweet, yet passionate and urgent. He fiddled with the edge of my top "love it", he smiled.

I put my hand in his, as we walked out of the hotel (uncaught of course) and dodged the cameras, heading towards the beach.

_Today I started out with a mission, and now I end it with Ved. _


End file.
